


Don't Sue Me

by indigonightmare



Category: Original Work, ish - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 06:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigonightmare/pseuds/indigonightmare
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the alley wasn't the brightest choice I'd ever made, but it was getting later by the second and I had to get home.

It was dark, the brick walls shrouded in inky blackness, and the cobble of the ground barely made a sound. It was eerie, being all alone in the alley after midnight.

I paused for a second to catch my breath in the barely frosty air. A cold, metallic click sounded, then a small circle of cold metal pressed into my skull.

I could hear the smirk in the voice I instantly recognized. “What is that famous line? Ah yes. Give me a blowjob, or I'll give you death.”  
He was joking, he had to be. Right? “Come on Seth, stop screwing around.” I attempted a playful tone, but it fell flat, a slight tremble in my voice. He prodded the back of my head with the gun again and my breath hitched.  
“I'm not playing. Now turn around and suck my dick.” Would he actually shoot me? And the bigger question, would I dare try to test it?

“Turn around.” His voice had taken on a sharp edge. “Now. Or I will rape you then I'll leave you covered in your own blood and my cum and in this alley, all alone. Turn around, and do as I say.”

I forgot how to breathe for just a moment, my saliva caught in my throat. He was serious. He was abundantly clear. 

I didn't turn around. He growled, a low, hostile, sound. “Jay. . .” There was a warning edge in his voice. I swallowed hard, not knowing if I could speak.

“No.”

“Pardon?” He asked, in disbelief. My voice stopped trembling and grew stronger. “I said no .”  
In a second, his hands were on my hips, nails digging through my pants and into my skin. “You don't get that choice.” He growled, shoving me back and pushing me to the ground.

I hit the gravel with a thud. It dug into my skin like prodding fingers, poking and cutting into my flesh. He was on top of me in an instant, tearing my top open like a wild animal, snapping off all the buttons and sending them skittering everywhere. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong, grabbing my wrists in one hand and slamming them into the ground. His touch was everywhere, possessive and greedy. The thought crossed my mind to scream, but he looked at me, panting. “No one can hear you. Be a good kitten, and I'll consider punishing you less.”  
He let go of my wrists before pinning my arms down with his knees. (how would that be accomplished???) He tore off my bra and pulled down my pants with need consuming us the whole time. I closed my eyes my heart beating out of my chest. “Look at me!”

I instinctively obeyed. His eyes were predatory and full of lust, his hair draped over his face, hanging over half of it. He started moving.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and a moan escape my lips. He smirked at me. 

His fingers left bruises across my skin. Suddenly, I felt the cold circle of metal against my skin again. The gun. Goddammit. I forgot he had a gun.

I heard it go off, then felt a shocking amount of pain in my shoulder. The bb had buried itself in my flesh. The wind was knocked out of me.

I could feel my brain getting fuzzy with all of the sensations. I saw stars when I finally came.   
Seth knelt on top of me. My body pounded in time with my heart. I felt sticky and tired. “Can you get up? How is your shoulder?” He asked softly. “Let's go home.” 

I nodded, sleepily. He smirked at my expression. “You're lucky that I just needed a good fuck. You should have been punished, for disobeying me.”

The sun shone brightly. So hopeful through the window. I cracked open my eyes, knowing that trying to ignore the morning was useless.

I stretched, brushing my injured shoulder in the process, and I whined in quiet pain. I looked around my room in the usual haze of having just woken up.

The window was closed.

There were no excuses for me to make, I realized, glancing at the clock. It was nine o' clock.  
"Seth?" I called out quietly, wondering where he could be. There was silence for a moment as I got up and glanced around, peering at all the shadows. He'd always had a talent for blending in with them.

"Jay." He greeted back, smirking, from our bathroom door. He idly twirled a knife. I could see the gun handle poking out of his pocket. Of course. "Your choice in sleepwear is always quite. . ." He looked me up and down. "Interesting."

I felt heat creep up my neck and cheeks. "I. Um, I didn't want anything to get in the wound or anything. I don't really want an infection."

As I spoke, I curled my arms over my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra, as I never wore those to sleep, and the top was a simple tube top, held up by the straps that tied behind my neck.

His eyes flashed dangerously for a minute before he casually walked towards me backing me against the wall. I blushed even more. He grinned and leaned down before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I frowned "You missed" He smirked, his face barely an inch from my own.  
"I love you kitten" He said as his hand encircled my neck, squeezing lightly. "I love you too Master" I said back  
He didn't let go of my neck, using the leverage to drag me into my bathroom.  
The door shut behind us with an audible click. He was upon me in an instant, his mouth hot on my bare neck. 

"P-please. . ." I panted. In response, he released my neck, using that hand to instead pull my hands above my head. He gripped my wrists. His smirk made me made my stomach flip in excitement. He twirled the knife he still held in one hand, tossing it and catching the handle again.

I whimpered as he debated. He slowly dragged the knife along my arms and chest making it dip slightly into my skin here or there just enough to hurt a little and draw blood. Seth drew closer to me, slowly licking some of the blood from my skin.  
His saliva was cool against my skin, his tongue smooth and wet. I felt a shiver go down my spine in excitement. I wriggled some "Hold still kitten."

I twitched slightly beneath him, but obeyed readily. The blood was a pleasant feeling on my arms, and so was his mouth. I bled freely and he continued to lick bite and kiss me.

Suddenly the quiet of our morning was interrupted with a loud ringing. I jumped in surprise. Suddenly I remembered. "Orange bananas and chocolate grahams" I said trying to slip out from under his grip. "I'm supposed to meet V for coffee this morning" 

Seth grinned at me. "Come on. Let's have some fun."

"Nnnnn, Seth, please can I at least answer the call?" I rasped, my voice cracking. He chuckled slightly. "Alright kitten. Since you beg so nicely." "I should get ready for work anyways. I won't be back until later tonight." He said giving me a quick kiss on the lips before hopping in the shower.

My phone began ringing again, I picked it up. "Jay where are you? It's already 9:40." I turned the faucet on, washing the blood from my arms and hands, and washing the encounter away to collect my thoughts on later.

"Sorry V I over slept. Lemme change quick and I'll be there as soon as possible." I said turning off the sink and pulling out my witch hazel. I looked over to the door while cleaning my cuts. The white door was marred by red blood. I would have to see if I could get that off later.  
V sighed. "Okay Jay. I'll just pick you up then." 

Seth stepped out of the shower and saw me finishing cleaning my wounds. Jay, I could have cleaned those for you you know. He said wrapping his arms around me. I jumped giggling "Seth you are still soaked! Now I'm all wet!" "Like you weren't before" he teased. I laughed and we got dressed. He left for work as I got into V's car.

"Took you long enough." She scoffed playfully. I stuck my tongue out at her as she pulled out of the driveway. 

"So where are we going this morning for coffee?" She asked me. Then before I could say anything, she answered herself. "Starbucks." She said definitively. "Definitely Starbucks. I want one of their mochas. And a scone, definitely a scone. And a tea maybe." I laughed.

V looked at her coffee and made a face. "They spelled my name wrong Jay! It's one letter! How can they mess that up." She wrinkled her nose. I gently took the cup from her, and crossed out the baristas script with a purple pen, before rewriting her name correctly.

"There." I said, handing it back to her. "Are you happy now?" She took it back, while shoving a bite of scone in her mouth. She swallowed before she talked, knowing fully well that it was useless to speak with her mouth full.

"Oh, very." She paused for a second, staring at the purple script and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. It was obvious she had a question, but was afraid to ask.

"Spit it out V!" I laughed at my usually vivacious friend's silence. "Are you having boy trouble again? You come for advice?" I took a sip of my own coffee, savoring the richness of it.

"Actually, person trouble." She muttered quietly. V was bisexual, but mostly dated guys. But occasionally she found a girl or person she like. I looked at her expectantly, waiting patiently for her to say what she wanted.  
"Well, there's this person, I know them pretty well, they're amazing and beautiful and I love them. All of my relationships, every time I've had sex or laid with someone, I've thought of them instead of the actual person I was with. I've never admitted my feelings to them, but I want to spend the rest of my life with them if I can. We share a lot of the same interests, and I think we could really make it work. But I don't know if they'll ever see me in the same way I see them."

I had to take a step back for a second. V usually wasn't that open with her relationships, typically preferring quick flings or brief hookups. One and done. To hear that she had found someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, if possible, was sobering, like being dunked into an ocean of cold water. "Who is it V?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a look that could only be described as helpless. In the quietest, meekest voice that I had ever heard come out of my best friend, she said, "It's you Jay. It's always been you."  
My brain struggled for a minute to keep up. Then it clicked. Everything over the years. The brief looks I caught her stealing, the over-protectiveness. The lack of interest at the boys and girls that threw themselves at her. How she had never had a permanent relationship, preferring her one night stands instead.

I had lost count of her body count a long time ago, but I knew it was high. And here was V, right now, telling me that she had wanted me the entire time. Had thought of me every time she got laid.

"V?" I asked tentatively. She had her head buried in her hands, shaking slightly. I reached across the table and tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at me. "You. . .like me?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I really like you and I've kept it hidden for forever." It was her turn to reach across the table and grasp my hands in her own.  
"You know I have a boyfriend" I stated. "Yeah" she responded sadly. "I'm sorry, you know I don't really like girls and I'm very happy in my current relationship." "Yeah" she said looking crestfallen "I'm sure though that you can find someone out there though. There are millions of people on earth. You'll find the right person someday." I told her "I hope so" she said sadly  
"I hope we can still be friends" I said. "Me too" she said she took me home in awkward silence and I spent the day working on a program

When Seth finally got home he came up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Hello" I said looking up from my screen "Hey there" he smiled at me. "How was your day?" I asked. "Meh, lots of paperwork. How about yours?" He responded (I suck so much at writing I'm sorry) "Interesting I guess. V apparently has a crush on me." I responded "Oooof, doesn't she know you're mine?" I laughed "I said something like that yeah. I just tried to let her down easy since she's my friend and stuff. I love you." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too"  
We got changed for bed and fell asleep warmly cuddled as close together a possible.


	2. Yep

There was a time, once, a long, long time ago, when I didn't know if I believed in love. My dad had never loved us and my mom's idea of love and keep us safe was beyond warped and crazy. 

My poor concept of love and myself is really how I ended up in my first relationship. We had been friends for a long time and I knew he had been obsessed with me since middle school so I findlay said ok because in part because I thought that might be the only real relationship I could ever have. 

It was absolutely miserable though. He drank and did drugs and threatned to kill himself everytime something didn't go his way. I was so relieved when I finally gathered the nerve to end things with him. But he didn't quit obsessing. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head in band even when he was with his boyfriend he watched me. It was kinda more than a little weird and creepy. 

I sighed, walking into my room and setting my keys down on my dresser, right next to a new box of chocolates with a note. Gently picking it up, I read the delicate, handwritten script. "My dearest Jay," It began. 

"Even though we are apart, I think of you every day. I miss your soft lips and silky hair. It's torture to be away from you. When I get home from England, we shall meet again. I am missing you dearly, Jay.

-Seth"

I felt a smile creep across my face and my heart swell at the note. The chocolates looked amazing. I loved him so much, he was absolutely the greatest thing in my life. 

Seth had to leave on a business trip in England for a few weeks. He hadn't been able to bring me along which we were both pretty upset about but he had sent me photos and postcards and now chocolate. I walked out to where my painting stuff was. I needed to create something beautiful for him for when he got back which would be any day now he had said. 

I was focused intently on finding the perfect thing to fill in the dead space that was the sky behind my forest when suddenly I heard a voice I had not heard in a long time. "It's so nice that you still paint in blues."

I jumped and spun around to see my ex leaning in the doorway holding Seth's chocolates and note. "How did you get in here?!" I exclaimed starting to feel a little panicky. I knew that he had a violent streak in a pretty unhealthy way. 

He ignored my question "Awe, you're boyfriend's off in England." He scorned me.

"Why do you have those? They aren't yours." I responded warily 

He smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile in anyway. "No but you are" 

"I am not!" I was not going to lie here and take this. I sprang up, running towards the door, until his hand caught my arm. He had moved faster than I thought he could. I had underestimated him. And now I was going to pay the price. 

He pinned me against the door. "Hold still, and this will all be easier."

His body pinned mine to the door, one hand capturing my wrists, as his other hand fumbled with his belt buckle. 

He pulled down his jeans to his knees, and then yanked mine down as well. "Relax Jay, and it will all be over soon."

"You can't do this!" I yelled kicking

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." He replied

"P-please." I begged. "Don't do this." 

He smirked at me. "And who's going to stop me? Your boyfriend's in England. I'm going to do what I should have done years ago, and put you in your fucking place." 

His head whipped back as the door slammed open. 

Seth stood there, absolutely radiating rage. He pushed up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. "I knew something was wrong when I came home to find a different car in the driveway." He glowered at my fex. "You have no right to touch them. They belong to me."

My ex laughed, scornful, letting me slide down my door and took a step towards Seth. "And what are you going to do about it?" 

Seth grabbed him and slammed him into the wall still covered in wet paint. He then proceeded to beat him to death. 

Blood spattered across my face, the door, Seth's pristine shirt and my painting. He had pulled out his gun and shot my father straight through his forehead. 

The body hit the floor of my room, face beyond recognition.

Seth hummed softly as he sidestepped the corpse and made his way over to me. "Are you ok kitten?" He murmured, brushing his thumb over my blood-splattered cheekbone. 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. His eyes were soft and steely, reassuring, and caring. He gently hooked my chin with two fingers and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned into the kiss. "I love you so much Master. Thank you." I murmered

"I love you too kitten" he whispered back

I shifted to a kneeling position and looked him shyly in the eye.

He smiled at me and stroked my head for a few minutes before unzipping his pants. "Would you like to give me another kind of thank you kitten?"

"Yes Master, very much so"

He pulled out his already hard cock. Closing my eyes, I took him into my mouth, moving slowly up and down the shaft of it. 

I licked the underside of his cock, slowly working my way up to taking more of him. He thrust hard into my mouth, almost knocking me off balance, and drew out before shoving his entire length down my throat. He hissed, keeping up his rough thrusts as I gagged and choked. 

He eventually came and I readily swallowed it. 

"Now." His eyes glittered. "Before I hide the body, I'm going to take what belongs to me, and me alone."

I grinned at him as he ripped my clothes from my body, and immediately thrust into me roughly, with no foreplay. After a few thrusts, he moaned. "Oh God Jay, you're still so tight." He gripped my shoulders, pushing me down so he was on top of me. I arched moaning enjoying every movement.

Eventually, he came inside of me, and pulled out. He gently pciked me up and carried me to our bed and set me down in it. "Goodnight kitten." He said quietly, brushing my hair from my face and kissing me n the forehead. He quickly left the room and I heard him shuffling around before I hear him leave the house. I sat up and waited for him. It seemed like years before he finally came back and he was suprised to find me still awake. We shared several long loving kisses before we fell asleep cuddled tightly beneeth our sheets. "Goodnight Master, I love you" I whispered. "Goodnight kitten, I love you too" he whispered back.


End file.
